User blog:Langesam1234/Duty Prison (Episode)
Duty Prison is the Sixth episode of The Matrix. It is the Sixth episode of Season 1. Plot *Cohen goes to the comic book place. Cohen meets a comic book employee named Ritchie (Khary Peyton) who regonizes it right. Cohen meets Potential (Eleanor Witt), Potential (Tamara Brown), Potential (Janaya Pender), Potential (Adryn White) and Potential (Natalie Tjen) who are working together to do this. Cohen tells them good job today. Cohen goes to the coffee shop. Cohen meets Vincenzo (Jack McBrayer) a corrupt lieutenant working for Jeffrey and then Vincenzo shoots at Cohen and then Vincenzo fights Cohen. Cohen fights Vicenzo and then he is left behind and then he is later arrested by the police. Cohen escapes the area. Cohen gets back to Connor. *Cohen tells Connor that I was almost attacked by Vincenzo who was lieutenant and then they help talk together. Connor tells Cohen I know he is a corrupt lieutenant and I know you were fighting him first and then put him under arrest and that's great. Cohen tells Connor that's good for you. Cohen and Connor goes to tell Claudia that she was going to tell them good times and sometimes great times. Cohen and Connor tells Claudia that is awesome. She says thank you people. Connor and Cohen meets FedEx Man (David O'Connor) to give him more influence and then he tells him that it was a good day to say this. FedEx Man tells Connor good and then he tells Cohen good job. Protagonists Cohen and Connor are both going to work and then Connor becomes a main character later to know how things would be. They say your right. They go to the car. They drive to the garbage dump place. They meet Jeffrey and Danny to tell them why it was made as a choice thing and then they say nice job today. Connor and Cohen tells Jeffrey and Danny that it would be awesome if the job was trimmed down today. They say you are right. The goons arrive to shoot and then Cohen shoots and kills the goons and then they run to escape. Connor and Cohen escapes to get to Claudia and then they meet Claudia. They tell Claudia good days have been great. They tell her see you later. They drive to the toll plaza. At the toll plaza Cohen and Connor knows that Jeffrey is paying them and then they pay him back and then drives. They go to the pier to meet Danny and then they tell Danny it's constitutional. Danny tells them that is true. *Cohen and Connor follows Danny to the pier and then they know the boats are stopped and then a group of corrupt coastguards shoot and then Cohen kills the corrupt coastguards. They tell Al that he was looking close and back. Al tells Cohen and Connor you are here for me. They say yes. They get on the boat and sail around with Al and then returns to the docks. They follow Al to the stairway. At the stairway they tell Al it was a good adventure. Cohen and Connor meets Businessman (Jeremy Ball). Businessman tells Cohen and Connor that it was good to see you. They tell Businessman good inventions. Cohen and Connor tells Woman in Red (Fiona Johnson) that she is working hard and then they tell her to have a nice time. They drive to the counter place. *At the counter place Cohen and Connor tells Claudia and The Oracle to know that the trail is too far and then tells them what your doing. The Oracle and Claudia tells Cohen and Connor to have a best day out. Cohen and Connor tells The Oracle and Claudia to see you later. Cohen and Connor drives to the canyon. At the canyon Cohen and Connor finds Jeffrey and Danny to know how many miles it went and then they tell them good job today. Jeffrey and Danny tells Cohen and Connor to be doing this themselves and then they do it themselves and then they tell them bye. Deaths *Goons - Killed for vengeance. *Coastguards - Killed for shooting at Connor and Cohen. Arrests *Lieutenant Vincenzo - Arrested for fighting Cohen.